Behind Those Paralyzed Eyes
by wisdomlingersx
Summary: In the world of these two very different people,in which they both struggle every day, facing accusations and judgment. When the two meet, both are struck with familiarity. They knew that they were different and with that, they could relate.  AU


**Hello Again ! :D**

**Here I am with ANOTHER re-write of the story, this one is alot better.**

**it makes more sense, and it doesn't have tons of mistakes like last one.**

**thanks to shelby ! Everyone go check out her stories they are amazing !**

**[ user names : Shandy777 & SLSHeartsRKO ]**

**l Read l Enjoy l Review l**

* * *

><p><strong>- Chapter 1 -<strong>

**Meeting Randy Orton**

_Laughter filled the room as everyone drank around him. The party, so far, was amazing and it couldn't have gotten better. The first night being a freshman in college definitely made the excitement grow. He was known as the outgoing one, the hottest jock, the football player, the star athlete, and his 4.0 GPA topped it all off._

_The music roared over the laughter and the talking as he made his way around the room as he danced with the "senior babes" and even the freshman. He only had a minimum of five beers. Not bad for the first hour right? The night was still young. His eyes roamed around the room, seeing familiar faces and ones he quite didn't know yet. His eyes stuck on a girl who just entered, the girl he'd had a crush on since 8th grade – Mickie James. He would have never thought she was his type, but it turned out that she was the one he wanted to be with. She just saw him as a best friend and nothing more. It wasn't really a coincidence that they both ended up at the same college, considering they both shared the same interests. Mickie walked up to him with a huge smile on her face as he smiled back. There was nothing better than seeing the one he loved smile. But when he found out that the reason she was smiling was because she was currently taken by the most athletic and popular senior, Kevin, he became furious. He had anger problems growing up, but he learned to control them. However, on this occasion, he couldn't. He began to tell her that she was stupid for saying yes, and that Kevin didn't deserve her. The little fight seemed out to escalate and Mickie couldn't take it any longer as she stormed out, leaving him standing there, now feeling angry, depressed, and hurt. He sat on the couch nearest to him and he thought things over. He didn't want to be on Mickie's bad side, but he knew she was making the wrong choice. After about 30 minutes of thinking, he decided he should go to her room and apologize. He eventually made it there and felt pretty bad about what he did. He knocked on the door and Mickie opened it with her boyfriend standing next to her. The next morning came around. He woke up on the floor, covered in blood. He checked himself and realized that it wasn't his blood' his body was in perfect condition. He stood up, hoping it was a dream. He looked over and saw two bodies on the bed, lying in a pool of their own blood. Their eyes were wide open and their bodies were covered in stab marks._

_The knife was in his hands._

* * *

><p>Randy continued to think about that night, blocking out everything around him. All he remembered was seeing Mickie and Kevin. He didn't remember stabbing them multiple times, all he remembered was blacking out. He knew he was innocent. He would never kill them nor would he have ever thought of killing them. Even his anger issues weren't that bad. No one believed him, though. Everything about the murder came back to him. He was framed. That had to be the reason. He was charged with murder on the second degree, three years in prison, and one year of community service. Ever since the trial, he had been in the same jail cell. Luckily for him, he was getting out today. He would be going out into the real world again, only instead he would be a new person. He no longer trusted anyone. Everyone in the jail treated him like shit, calling him a murderer, and a freak, making him go complete crazy. They even had to put him a psych ward due to his horrifying dreams. He would wake up, screaming and destroying everything that was around him. He was sick of everything. He just wanted to go home and be alone. Sadly his parents wouldn't talk to him, his family thought he was a psycho killer and refused to claim him as family anymore. He lost all of his friends besides two – John and Ted. Randy wasn't even sure if they would want to be around him after all that had happened. John was Mickie's brother. Ted, on the other hand, would probably make up some excuse to not be around him. So from that point on, he had no one."Orton, you are all set. You may leave." One of the security guards unlocked his jail cell and proceeded to uncuff him.<p>

Randy was starting to get anxious. He just wanted to get out and go sleep on a real bed, eat real food, see normal people again. He walked down the long hallway filled with criminals. He fought most of them. When he made it to the entrance, he looked back and took a glimpse of it all for the last and final time. He was about to walk out of what has been his life for the past three years … and he couldn't wait.

He took a deep breath as he stepped into the bright sun and hot air. Randy looked around. There were many people walking along the streets, couples holding hands, elder couples sitting on benches. Randy forgot how amazing the world really was. Only he felt awkward. He was only twenty years old. He didn't know what to do, he didn't know where to go, and he had no one to talk to.

Sighing, Randy took out his wallet to see how much cash he had. He sighed as he saw he didn't have anything. He took out his cell phone and called Ted. It rang twice before he heard someone pick up.

"Hello?" A deep male voice answered.

"Ted, it's Randy. Listen …" Randy started, only for Ted to cut him off.

"Randy Orton? Are you out of jail?" Ted's questions went on as Randy tried to talk.

"Yes, I am out. I need a place to stay. I have no one. Do you … do you think I could stay over at your place for a while? Just until I find a job?" Randy sounded hopeful, not sure if he would really let him stay there, after all, he did just get out of jail for supposedly murdering someone.

Ted thought for a while, debating if his girlfriend would allow it or not, but he made up his mind.

"Sure, man. Anything for my best friend." Ted answered and Randy smiled a little, knowing that his best friend was still there for him.

"Thank you. Could you come pick me up? I have no car."

Ted agreed and he got there a short twenty minutes later. Randy was surprised to see him so fit. The last time he saw Ted, he was short and chubby, but now he looked like a bad ass. Ted walked up to him and greeted him, pulling him into a hug.

* * *

><p>Twenty minutes later, Ted and Randy pulled up to his house. Randy took a few minutes to look at it. It was huge, looking to be about three stories tall with white with black siding.<p>

"This is your house? What are you rich now?" Randy joked, but was surprised by Ted's answer.

"Yeah, I am. I got my life situated for once, and I am finally happy."

Ted smiled and Randy couldn't help feel a little jealous. Randy felt like he should have been the one in Ted's position, he should have been the one who was happy and successful, not the one just getting out of jail. Randy sighed and faked a smiled towards Ted.

Ted led them both towards the front door. He couldn't help but feel a little nervous, knowing his girlfriend probably wouldn't approve of a supposed killer staying at their house, but Randy was his best friend and he couldn't let him down. He knew he was all Randy had.

They walked in and Randy was shocked at how big the house really was. It was modern and the interior was black and white. The house was definitely something you would call a fantasy home.

"Wow, this is amazing." Randy said quietly. Ted heard him and nodded.

"Thanks. You can go pick your room, but first I want you to meet someone."

'Someone?' Randy thoughts ran through his head. 'Ted finally landed a girl? That's a bit of a shocker…' Randy thought to himself.

"BARBIE! COME HERE, PLEASE!"

Randy laughed to himself as he heard his friend call out to a girl named Barbie. Randy thought that the girl would be a total dump. I mean, who would name their child Barbie? Randy would have rolled his eyes, but instead, they widened as he saw a beautiful blonde bombshell walk down the stairs. How Ted managed to get a girl that … Randy would _never_ know. Ted smiled at Barbie as she came towards him.

"Babe, I want you to meet my best friend."

Barbie looked at Randy and gave him a look of confusion then looked back at Ted. Was she really standing in front of the man she thought that was? Randy knew exactly what she was thinking and he tried to smile as he stuck out a hand. He didn't want to get on her bad side.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Randy... _Randy Orton._"

* * *

><p><strong>Well, there was the re write to the first chapter. It actually makes more sense doesn't it :D. If you could I would appreciate the reviews x3 hope you enjoyed. Next Chapter should be up soon !<strong>

**-Courtney.**


End file.
